


Refuelling

by Irrealia



Series: Kinky Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 2005
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrealia/pseuds/Irrealia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Amy, who has never met Jack, walks in on he and Eleven having sex on the TARDIS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuelling

**Author's Note:**

> Does pretty much what you'd expect it to. Slightly more nicely proofread.

They're in Cardiff, 2015.

Amy and Rory have ducked out for supplies, the sort of supplies you can only get at more or less the right place and time. Amy's favourite candies: little French sugar pastilles in old-fashioned flavours. Rory's preferred shaving soap and deodorant. Rory still has a few more errands to run, but Amy's beat, and heads back to the TARDIS, vaguely confused by the fact that shopping is more tiring than running for her life. Coming from Leadworth, she doesn't have much right to be snobbish, but now that she has all of space and time to play with, well...

She doesn't want to spend any longer in Cardiff than she has to.

Besides, she's curious to see how the Doctor's taste buds will react to orange-flower. It was her first game with the Doctor, and she still loves watching him try new foods. She slides her key into the lock and opens the door, finding the console room unexpectedly empty. The only sound she can hear is the hum of the refuelling TARDIS, which sounds bright and rich, like she's happy and tipsy and full.

“Doctor?” Amy calls? No answer. She wanders down the hall that leads to the Doctor's bedroom, holding the tin of sweets behind her like a surprise present. She turns the doorknob carefully, and opens the door to see:

Two naked men tangled on the low, wide bed. One is tall and broad and strong and almost too-perfect looking, just the right amount of tan, with short tidy hair and... oh something very nice, she can tell, jutting into the second man's thigh. Amy never could resist a good eyeful.

The other is tall and lanky and pale and twisted in ecstasy, with the first's hand wrapped around his cock, and his brown mop of longish hair is tousled every which way, and _oh dear Santa that is the Doctor_ , Amy realises. Which shouldn't be surprising because this is his bedroom after all. And yes he's a nice eyeful too and yes she's thought about it quite a bit since the first time she saw him changing in the hospital in Leadworth, but this is, well, this is... she was not expecting this!

The Doctor breaks from the passionate, naked kiss that should have been fully occupying his attention, and turns to Amy at the door.

“Is the universe ending, Pond?” His voice sounds pointy and annoyed.

“Doctor!” rejoins the stranger, merry and devious and voice full of R-sounds. “I thought this you was a bit less rude. Is that any way to treat a guest?” Then he too fixes his gaze on Amy, eyes blue and open, and says, “Hi, I'm Jack.”

“OH STOP IT.”

“What, I'm just saying hello!” Jack gives the Doctor's collarbone a nip, and then gives Amy a “join us” wink.

Amy's face is approximately the same shade as her hair. “The universe is _not_ ending, Doctor, so, uh, I'll see you when the, the, the TARDIS is done refuelling.” She draws the door shut rapidly and then pulls her mobile out of the pocket of her skirt, hammering out a text to Rory:

COME BACK TO TARDIS PLEASE EMERGENCY! PS NEED MORE BATTERIES.


End file.
